


I'm Gonna Show You What It's All About

by NidoranDuran



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dubious Consent, Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, F/F, Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Ruby's nervous about making friends at Beacon, and Yang decides the best way to help her sister is to put her out there the best way she knows how: flaunt her sister's body and confess all their twisted indulgences together so everyone knows she's worth hanging out with. Anonymous commission.





	I'm Gonna Show You What It's All About

"Listen up everybody!" Yang said, tugging her blushing and terrified sister into the middle of the room for all to see. Yang was in full big sister mode, in the special, loud kind of way that only Yang could be. A perfect mix of confidence and loudness that she would happily and shamelessly work to her benefit as she made sure that Ruby was the center of all attention. The very first day of Beacon had been a busy day for Ruby, but what Ruby hadn't accomplished was making much in the way of friends. Yang could tell it bothered Ruby, and like a good sister, she was determined to get up onto her feet and try to make her sister some friend,s even if her methods fell somewhere between ill-advised and absolutely inappropriate. "This here is my sister, Ruby, and I'm going to show you why you're going to want to get in on the ground floor of being her best friend before it's too late!"

"Please Yang, it's okay," Ruby said, attempting to tug away from this attention as she was dragged along her heels toward the middle of the room, as people began to pay attention to what the loud blonde was saying. "It's fine, okay, you're right, you're right. I can make friends without this, it's not necessary, we can stop."

But Yang was insistent, and she didn't let up on Ruby for anything, pulling her happily into place. "Ruby might be shy, but she is the best sister you can ask for, and I know that you that doesn't sound too applicable to any of you, but let me tell you about what this dirty little thing does to keep her big sis happy, and how perfect her body is for using it for your pleasure."

Ruby had been expecting some garden variety embarrassment out of Yang. Yang being loud and bold and probably just putting some spotlight on her. Instead, she had to deal with Yang opening up the secrets between them. "My what? For your what?" She went from antsy and nervous to raw and sudden panic as she looked to her sister. "Please, Yang, that's not appropriate, don't tell them abo--"

"My sister is my favorite fuckbuddy, and soon she's going to be yours!" Yang proclaimed loudly, ignoring her sister completely as she made her move. "She's got the most perfect body for a cute little slut like she is, and she might be shy, but don't let that fool you; she is a ravenous little thing when she gets going. I guess I just need to jump start her libido a little bit." Yang very abruptly tugged her sister's pajama pants down with one hand and stuffed a hand down her panties with the other, making her whine as the sudden, rough penetration caught her horribly off guard. "This is the snuggest pussy I've ever felt, and she doesn't get much dick. Any guy would be lucky to fuck a hole this perfect."

Ruby was furious. Her head rolled back as she gasped her sister's name, and she was really unable to parse things as she stumbled around her words, frustrated by all of this and feeling horribly unprepared to deal with what was going on here. How did she mount any kind of sensible response against all of this talk about her?

"Now I know what some of you might be thinking. 'You two are sisters, and you fuck all the time? That's hot!' And that's correct, it is so hot. And maybe some time we'll fall into a threesome, but for now, just focus on my cute little sister and not on me. I'm just here to help sell you on why she's so fucking amazing, so you'd better keep listening to the way she's whining." She pushed her fingers in deep, pumping them greedily back and forth with careless motions, imprecise and sloppy, but just right to make Ruby shiver and coo with unraveling glee at the feelings that followed. There was nothing Ruby was less prepared for than her sister's advances, and she felt utterly lost to the weirdness of this situation.

But in that despair and confusion came moans. Lots of hot, sweet moans spilling from her lips in reckless shows of complete desperation. She couldn't shy away from it as she gave up completely to these feelings, overwhelmed by so many ideas and thoughts that she couldn't keep them straight. There was too much happening for her to do any of that now, as she cooed and twisted in worry, dealing with so many heavy emotions burdening her at once that she had no way to handle. She just kept moving, writhing through all of this passion as she gave up to her sister's touch for lack of much else to do about the situation.

"This isn't right," Ruby whined. 'Please, Yang, I want to--I have to be with these people for the rest of school here, don't let them see me like this."

"That's why I need to do this," Yang said, defending her twisted indulgences with very warped logic. "Make you some friends by letting them know how great you are to be around. I know I have the most fun when we're fucking! And hey, look at this adorable pussy." She tugged Ruby's panties down quickly too, baring her sister's lower body and showing off to everyone her pussy, given modesty only by the hand in the way that blocked visibility to her mound, while Yang pulled her in and kept her perky butt hidden.

The crowd was definitely too intrigued by all of this to hesitate or worry about any of what they were watching. An entire room of people were all very suddenly focused on this burst of shameless, sudden incestuous delight going on here, as Yang fingered her sister into compliance and it seemed to both of the like the most normal thing in the world. Ruby seemed more afraid of being seen and noticed than she did about having sex with her sister, and it wasn't lost on people that the way Yang spoke had to have had a lot of truth to it; this was what the sisters were about, and there was no denying the reality of it now, even if Ruby wanted to pull away and claim otherwise.

And with so much pleasure upon her, Ruby wasn't really in a position where she could. Not like she wanted to. Not like she needed to. There was so much happening here that she felt utterly lost against, twisting hotly under the imposing pressures of attention and heat getting the better of her, pushing her down deeper into a moment and a haze growing stronger by the second. Her hips began to rock forward, bucking against the pleasure of steady, greedy fingering that left her hazy and warm, swelling with a heat that begged for her attention and her focus, and she wasn't strong enough to pretend she didn't crave it.

It left her openly conflicted, helpless, and moaning in sweet frustration, a shivering mess that could not hold back against this rush of pure ecstasy. To be exposed like this was so wrong and so terrifying, but it also left Ruby feeling a weird sort of heat that she didn't know how to deal with, a pulse of exhibitionistic excitement leaving her dizzy and confused under all of this pressure and this hopelessness. How did she deal with these feelings in a constructive and sane way when her body was in such vigorous and senseless motion? She was helpless here, and she had no idea how to deal with this in any kind of sensible way. There was just too much happening, too many feelings tugging at her and overwhelming her thoughts.

Ruby came hard, a squealing, gasping mess twisting under the pressure of way too much to possibly deal with. Her body writhed in sweet ecstasy as she lost all control and all grip on herself, moaning hard as she lost it, and everyone got to watch Ruby climax, watch the bucking of her hips and the flush in her cheeks, the way she bit down on her lower lip and flaunted something so indecent and hot that the second she had some measure of afterglow clarity she felt absolutely humiliated.

But she was also a bit more tired, a bit more worn down, frustrated by the feelings lingering through her as she felt those same fingers that withdrew from her twat push into her mouth. There was enough haze as she reflexively began to suck clean the fingers that had just fucked her that it took a moment to remember she was actually being exposed, that everyone could now see her bare pussy as her hips twitched and rocked toward the air in frustrating acceptance, throbbing and aching under the thrall of something fierce and senseless. She was absolutely lost here, a shivering wreck supported now only by Yang's touch keeping her upright.

"See how obedient this mouth is?" Yang asked, calling out boldly to keep the attention upon her. "She's sucking on them like they're something more, and she's happy to use this mouth for whatever you ask for her. Imagine this cute face pushing down into your lap so she can suck your cock or eat your pussy. Once she gets her mouth to work she can't be stopped, too! Oh, she is the greediest, most shameless pussy eater, she can't get enough of it."

Ruby couldn't stand up for herself with her sister's fingers in her mouth. But in truth, she didn't really know what she could have said to stand up for herself here, a hopeless mess of so many pleasures washing all at once across her body. So many people were watching, and all of the problems that Ruby had been stressed by in the first place were now so much worse off for the fierce swell of confusion and madness that came from this whole mess of frustration and heat. She'd had problems and worries of shyness in the first place; now she was so much worse off, exposed and bared, her deepest secrets of her incestuous indulgences now a blatant reality before the masses of her prospective future classmates.

"And look at how big her mouth opens!" Using the fingers in Ruby's mouth for leverage, Yang made Rub open up wide. "She can take a huge cock in here, look! And this obedient tongue..." She tugged at her sister's tongue next, pulling it out and showing it off. "This thing can get so deep in me, and it feels amazing. But you know... Sucking dick and eating pussy is good. Great, even. But let's not sell my little sister short, because there's other things this mouth can do, too, and I should get some fun out of this, too."

Ruby really wasn't prepared for her sister turning around and making a weird, sudden move on her in some very depraved ways. Yang got her shorts out of the way while her other hand pushed at Ruby's shoulder, which urged her down to her feet with a very flawless and steady motion. She sank to her knees on pure reflex, shivering under the surprise and heat of her sister turning around and shoving a taut, firm ass back into her face.

"Not only can my sister go down on your naughty bits like a champ, but she eats ass better than anyone I've ever been with." Pushing her round butt back against Ruby's face, Yang got a hand into her sister's red hair, gripping it and making sure that Ruby locked in there, that she knew what she was doing and obediently gave in to all of it. And Ruby did; what the hell choice did she have here? There was so much going on that felt so out of control and horribly inconsiderate, an utter lack of sensitivity or grace to compose herself with driving Yang to indulge in utter madness without a care, showing off something potent and unrepentant.

But also utterly selflessness. Even as Yang pressed her ass against her sister's cute face and forced that tongue to alp at her tight pucker, Yang cared only about showing off what Ruby could do, and Yang genuinely believed that a confident and in control girl like her moaning and showing how hard Ruby could get her off would form the most satisfying core of something that she could enjoy, something she savoured greatly. To give in to this pleasure and make her sister have to service her right there in front of everyone was pure madness, but it was a kind of madness Yang felt utterly confident about.

Everyone was watching Ruby eat her sister's ass. There was absolutely no escaping this situation now, and she could only tend to it, hands settling onto Yang's hips as she worked her tongue against her tight, clenched back door. Ruby was genuinely good at eating ass. Frustratingly good at it, in fact, and thanks to being coaxed into it mostly by demanding, rough Yang, she had a very sloppy technique, one that had her just getting in there and slobbering all over a tight hole pleading for her indulgence. An indulgence that Ruby was, for all of the weirdness hanging over this situation, an absolute delight. She was unafraid of giving in to it, for all the pressures and the weirdness of this situation, giving up to something completely senseless and hot, something primal that allowed her to lean in and lose herself completely.

People were talking. Ruby knew it. She could hear them muttering and murmuring about her, voices spilling off into a steady swell of noise that she couldn't make out, but with everyone paying attention to her, she knew it was obvious where their focus was and what they would be talking about. It left her deeper in the thralls of absolute panic, with Ruby just moving on instinct, and that instinct was to lick. To eat her sister's ass and give the lurid exhibition of all her indulgences, just as Yang demanded of her. She wished she had the focus and the strength to pull back and stand up for herself, but all she could do was sink deeper into the pressures of this situation spiraling off into all directions, senseless and hot and showing off exactly the kind of madness that she was now ruled by.

The slavish attentions and hungers that Ruby showed to her sister's ass hole were relentless, and for a moment, being stuck face-first in such a nice ass was able to trick Ruby out of being focused too much on all her worries and fears, just pushing on to tend to what she had in front of her, ignoring everything else for as long as she could. But she couldn't. Not as Yang shouted, "I'll bet you've never had a rimjob like this! And if you ever find out how good it is, you'd wish she was your little sis instead. She's just amazing." It was an insistence and a pressure that made sure Ruby couldn't do a damn thing to escape this weirdness, twisting and toiling in panic under the raw frustration of being utterly overwhelmed by this feverish weirdness.

When Yang came, the pulse of utter desire and heat getting to her made for something powerful and wicked, pleasure making her throb and ache under the pressure of something startling and hot. She cried out hotly, head rolling back as she gave up to everything, pulling Ruby's face in hard and enjoying the swell of utter ecstasy, the climax and the hunger of absolute bliss. She was happy to surrender to a hard earned orgasm, a little bit of relief to indulge in after the pleasure and the ecstasy of giving up everything to her own desires, something to tide her along. In her mind, she was doing Ruby a massive favour, so what was getting one orgasm out of it?

So Yang made a big, loud show of cumming, sensation and fervor getting the better of her. She wiggled her hips and bucked, shivering against the pleasure of something powerful, something hot. Everyone knew how hard she came and how much she enjoyed herself in the process, unrepentant about this wicked indulgence as she slowly pushed forward and allowed Ruby a moment's peace. Not much peace, as Yang then proceeded to tug Ruby to her feet and bend her over.

"But enough about my butt, let's talk about Ruby's. It's so fucking perky, and so fun to hit!" Yang brought her hand down across it, making Ruby yelp in panic and pressure under the feelings of sudden percussive force. "Look at that little jiggle. Imagine seeing that while you fuck her from behind as hard as you can... And don't think that her cuteness means she's vanilla, either. Ruby likes it rough. Don't you, Ruby?" Another smack across her ass, another firm strike to make her yelp u7nder the pressure of these attentions and this dominance.

"Y-yes," she whimpered, head hung low in absolute shame and frustration, the growing swell of panic doing to her things she felt horribly unprepared for. Ruby had no way to focus herself, no way to control her spiraling, dizzy thoughts as she received the steady punishment her sister could provide her, and she was quickly losing all sense of focus now as Yang gave some more smacks, even tugged ta her hair, made her helpless and hot.

"I'm sorry Ruby, I can't hear you," Yang said, smacking her butt harder. "Speak up a little more. Don't you like it rough, Ruby?"

This was the pinnacle of abject humiliation, but Ruby couldn't help herself here. "I do!" she yelled, louder and hotter as she gave Yang exactly what she wanted.

"Good. Oh, and this butt's not just for hitting, of course." Yang spread her cheeks out wide, showcasing the last of Ruby's holes. "Look at this cute little butt hole. Mm, I just wanna stick my tongue in it looking at it, but I'm sure you all do too. Or your cocks. Or even just a toy; she has a vibrator function on her scythe, and sometimes she'll just stick it in her ass while I sit on her face, and she'll eat me out even harder. This little slut loves getting off from hard butt sex too, no need to focus on her pussy."

This was it. Ruby's ass hole had been seen by all the new students at Beacon. She was never again going to have a moment of peace or sense, because she was forever going to be the incest girl who loves butt sex. What a fucking mess. She shook in Yang's grasp, feeling herself completely worn down by the pure embarrassment of a situation utterly out of control and removed from sense. She was done for now, a needy wreck lost to something so hot and so dizzy that she just didn't have the strength or confidence to stand up for herself any more. They'd seen her pucker. It was all over.

"And with that, I think I've sold all of you on how great a lay my sis is. So make sure to say hi some time and introduce yourselves, Ruby is the best sister a girl could ask for!" With that, Yang left her embarrassed little sister to the wolves. "You're welcome," she said softly with one last pat on the butt before heading off to go see her friends, leaving Ruby alone, naked, and utterly embarrassed. Well, maybe not so alone, as Ruby6 looked around to see that there was a rather tight circle of people, men and woman alike, slowly closing in on Ruby.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
